hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Dodger Savage
Mark "Dodger" Savage (previously Blake) is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Danny Mac. He made his first on-screen appearance on 7 April 2011 and was introduced as part of the Savage family by creator Paul Marquess. The character is played as being a bit "cocky" and as thinking he has "got it all". During his time on the serial Dodger has had a "friends with benefits" relationship with both Texas Longford (Bianca Hendrickse-Spendlove) and Jodie Wilde (Montanna Manning) who in turn become attracted to each other, creating a love triangle. For his portrayal, Mac has won and been nominated for various awards. Also, for his portrayle Mac won the most sexiest male award at the british soap awards ceremony 2013 Characterisation Mac described Dodger as having the ability to "always find his way out of any mess" adding that Dodger was like "a crap Jack Bauer".[3] He has explained that his character is "a bit cocky and he thinks that he's got it all".[4] Speaking of Dodger's capability to settle down, Mac said he is "human being and as he meets people and forms relationships" so the character is capable of settling down. He added that there is more to Dodger than "just sleeping around and being cocky" which would be further explored in future. On the different sides of Dodger, Mac said they had been developed since he initially appeared citing the fact that people initially thought of the character as two-dimensional as proof.[4] Dodger is described as "cheeky",[5] "randy",[6] a "charmer"[7] and the "local womaniser".[8] He has also been described as a "wily and quick-witted character".[9] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dodger_Savage&action=edit&section=4 editFamily Mac hoped that his future storylines would include his character's relationship with his family, adding that he felt the chemistry between his onscreen family is "really good". Mac explained that there is not "much drama" in the Savage family and that they are "loyal to each other and very straight with their morals".[4] Mac went on to add that future storylines would see the family brought together and would allow the audience to "discover more about them as a family".[4] Dennis Savage (Joe Tracini) is later introduced as Dodger's cousin. Tracini explained that the family dynamic is "quite a real one" adding that people can relate to the family.[10] Explaining the character's relationship with Dodger, he said Dodger is "not very happy" to see Dennis when he arrives and he tells Dennis he can not live with the family[11] but despite this Dennis would usually side with Dodger in family disputes.[10] Atherton said that Dennis "idolises" Dodger which leads to Will ignoring Dennis.[12] Atherton said that there is a "brotherly rivalry" between Dodger and Will, explaining that it is due to Will becoming tired of Dodger getting all of their father's affection.[12] He went on to add that the tension between the pair has been building and will soon come to a conclusion. During the conclusion Dodger and Will fight, which Atherton explained is a "proper brotherly scrap" as neither want to hurt the other but they show lots of anger and frustration during the fight.[12] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dodger_Savage&action=edit&section=5 editRelationship with Texas and Jodie Dodger has a casual relationship with Texas Longford (Bianca Hendrickse-Spendlove). Dodger also begins a casual relationship with Jodie Wilde (Montanna Manning). Texas and Jodie are also attracted to each other. Mac explained that the relationship between the trio is a "friends with benefits" relationship. He added that the three characters are "so different" yet they share the trait of not wanting to be "tied down".[4] On who his character is more attracted to of the two, Mac said it "literally depends on the day". He has a long history with Texas and is "massively attracted" to her although he likes that Jodie is attracted to both sexes.[4] Mac cited Jodie's dance exams as developing the relationships.[4] A Hollyoaks insider commented on the relationship, explaining that Texas is "torn" between the two as she has "felt the chemistry" with Dodger but she has a "closeness" to Jodie.[13] Mac revealed that the relationship would continue to develop although he felt that Dodger needed to remain a "lone ranger" for the present.[4] Mac hoped that there would be an eventual climax to the relationships.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dodger_Savage&action=edit&section=6 editStorylines Dodger and his family are evicted from their home. Dodger decides to take residence in the McQueen family's home while they are on holiday. Myra McQueen (Nicole Barber-Lane) returns and demands the family leave straight away. Myra changes her mind upon meeting Dirk and allows the family to stay. Dodger takes Myra's pet lamb to be slaughtered, planning to sell the meat for money. Afterwards Dodger is told the meat can't be sold and stages a barbecue. After eating some of the meat Myra discovers its origins and makes the family leave. Dodger begins living in a caravan along with his family. Dodger and Texas Longford (Bianca Hendrickse-Spendlove) begin a casual relationship. Texas attempts to make the relationship more official which Dodger refuses, stating it is easier if the relationship remains casual. Dodger helps set Will and Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter) up on a date. Dodger begins giving Amy Barnes (Ashley Slanina-Davies) driving lessons in order to help her get a job. Amy becomes attracted to Dodger and the pair spend the night together. Amy's fiancée Lee Hunter (Alex Carter) learns of this and attempts to fight with Dodger. Texas and Mandy Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn) enlist Dodger in helping to scam money from Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring). Dodger helps Theresa uncover Ethan Scott's (Craig Vye) cheating. Will becomes angry at Dodger when he sells Barney Harper-McBride (Tom Scurr) a tablet computer which doesn't work. Will tells Dodger to stop embarrassing him by selling bad merchandise. Dodger reveals to Will that he has sacrificed the opportunity to carry on with his education so that he could get a job and support his family. Dodger and Scott Sabeka (Calvin Denba) make a bet to see who can have sex with Texas first. Dodger's cousin Dennis Savage (Joe Tracini) arrives in the village and moves in with Dodger and his family. Dodger convinces Texas to allow Dennis to move in with her. Dodger is introduced to Texas's friend, Jodie Wilde (Montana Manning). Jodie takes a liking to Dodger but is warned by Texas that Dodger is only interested in one night stands which Jodie says she is also interested in. Jodie and Dodger have sex. Dodger convinces Dennis to take a job opportunity in Mumbai despite Dennis' worries. When Texas and Jodie begin a relationship Dodger is jealous. Dodger and his family are made homeless. Dirk calls family friend Walt (Cliff Parisi) who arrives to help the family make money. Dodger and Will begin separate schemes to earn money for the family. Dodger's scheme fails while Will's plans for a gig go well. Will tells Dodger that the gig's headliner does not exist and Dodger plans to help Will until the gig is saved by Dennis. Before leaving Walt makes a comment to Dodger and his family which makes Dodger question his motives. Walt reveals Dodger is not Dirk's son before he leaves. Lynsey Nolan (Karen Hassan) is murdered in a similar fashion to Texas' sister, India Longford (Beth Kingston). Dodger supports Texas and attempts to convince her not to visit India's murderer, Silas Blissett (Jeff Rawle). Despite Dodger's pleas Texas visits Silas who tells her he has an accomplice who killed Lynsey: Will. Will is arrested after the police discover he has photographs of the locations Silas' victims were killed and Lynsey's ring. Will is charged with murder but granted bail until the court hearing. Dodger continues to support Texas, choosing her over Will and his family. Dodger eventually supports Will and he is let off. Dr Browning is found to be the true culprit. As time draws on Dodger becomes increasingly agitated about finding his real father as Dirk will refuse to admit that he is not his son even though Dodger constantly presses him to admit it. Things come to a head when Dodger loses his temper and trashes his van and runs out on his family. Texas visits Dirk. Before leaving, Texas finds Dodgers baptismal certificate and takes it with her. Dodger, who got drunk after talking to Walt and trying to find his dad, turns up at Texas' house and she gives him the birth certificate before kicking him out for being ignorant to her. He looks at the piece of paper and realises his real name is Mark Blake. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dodger_Savage&action=edit&section=7 editReception For his role of Dodger Mac won "Sexiest Male" at the 2011 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inside_Soap_Awards Inside Soap Awards].[14] He was later nominated in the category of "Best Newcomer" at the 2012 National Television Awards.[15] At the 2012 British Soap Awards Mac was nominated for "Sexiest Male".[16] He has since been nominated for "Sexiest Male" at the 2012 Inside Soap Awards.[17] For his portrayal Mac accumulated an online fanbase, which Mac felt was due to his character's "bad boy status".[18] Colleague Joe Tracini, who plays Dennis, opined that Mac is "bloody brilliant" in his performance as Dodger.[10] During his tenure, Dodger's appearance has been commented on by several media sources. Writing for All About Soap Laura Morgan said Dogdger "is the true definition of a sexy soap stud" and said the magazine "love him" already.[19] The Sun's television magazine Buzz branded Dodger a hunk and observed him as being an "instant hit with the ladies".[20] Nick Levine writing for Digital Spy's gay men's blog "Gay Spy" felt Dodger's entrance into the serial in which he strips off was the way "to make an entrance!" He went on to post images of Dodger's entrance branding it "Danny Mac's torsotastic debut".[21] Sophie Wilson of Heat also commented on Dodger's appearance, saying the character's part in a trailer for the serial is to stroll around and look "F-I-T as always".[22]In his weekly Soap column Anthony D. Langford of AfterElton said he was unsure why Amy had sex with Dodger "other than he’s amazingly hot. Which might be reason enough".